


拯救你的脑子

by musu10018



Category: overwatch
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musu10018/pseuds/musu10018
Summary: *剧情烂，吃肉要什么剧情。一百二十八线写手时隔十年再次炖肉。私设已经交往。澳洲组和岛田骨科一句话提及。*射尿有。姿势参考微博上的一个画，就是一个大人把另一个小人抱在怀里日。不要槽我。大家和平日呱。





	拯救你的脑子

卢西奥觉得他和老绅士莱因哈特的性爱十分和谐，并且，平缓。

不是那种人到中年提不起性趣的例行交公粮，虽然他们中的有一位已经不能用中年来形容了，而更像是一对经历了战火与硝烟的爱人，在温和的时光里耳鬓厮磨。

这其实很好，十分好，他妈的好极了。前提如果你的隔壁住着的并不是狂鼠，卢西奥毫不怀疑那个爆炸狂魔和他的保镖有什么奇怪的性癖，他们晚上闹出的动静仿佛在强奸卢西奥的脑子。

当大块头在的时候一切都还好，但莱因哈特出任务了，只有卢西奥一人，孤枕难眠在加上隔壁杀猪般的呻吟，着实不是什么好体验。

卢西思考了很久，决定问问住在半藏旁边的麦克雷要不要换房间，毕竟牛仔看起来像是很习惯这种声音了。

“你想和我换房间?”牛仔一边调整他的帽子一边看向年轻的音乐家。“为什么，你不是住的挺好的吗?”卢西奥稍稍慌了慌神，他不太擅长撒谎，“嗯....就只是，住的不太习惯，你不是说你的房间有股油漆味吗，我可以和你换。”“哇哦，好人，巴西小子，那好吧”。麦克雷的房间还没什么东西，他甚至都还没住进去，那是新的，刚好他要去出任务，他告诉卢西奥可以先呆一个晚上再决定要不要换。

这很好，卢西奥想。住在半藏的旁边是绝对不会有任何问题的，毕竟半藏看起来冷静又克制，唯一他会软下心来的就是源氏，这他妈的太好了，被强奸了无数晚的脑子需要一个良好的睡眠。

卢西奥躺在床上，感受宁静，他甚至不想听歌，正在他迷迷糊糊要睡着的时候，他突然听见隔壁传来一声呻吟。

操。他想。这声音绝对他妈是半藏的，操。谁他妈爬上了清冷家主的床。卢西奥把头贴在墙上，妄图知道另一个人是谁，随后他意识到这件事有些变态，正当他打算放弃时，他听见隔壁传来了一声“哥哥”。

操，操，操，我他妈绝对要把这件事告诉莱因哈特，这他妈太刺激了。这么想着，卢西奥躺回了床上，随后他意识到，他又没办法入睡了。

早上他毫无精神的出门了，随后他眼睛一亮，莱因哈特回来了。

“莱因!!!!你回来了”年轻人直接跳入了大个子的怀里。“是的，卢西奥，”老绅士亲了亲自己的恋人，“怎么了，孩子，你看起来很不精神，没睡好吗？你为什么从麦克雷的房间里出来了？”随后卢西奥想起了昨晚发生的事，他脸上的表情有些难以言喻，“嘿莱茵，我等会和你说这个，你去洗个澡，我给你拿点好吃的怎么样？”莱因哈特将卢西奥从怀里放出来，“那听起来真是好极了。”

卢西奥端了一杯热牛奶和一份三明治去向莱因哈特的房间，路上遇见了半藏，半藏对他点了点头算是打招呼，卢西奥甚至不敢把眼睛看向半藏，他满脑子都是半藏昨晚发出的声音，随后他思考了下自己这算不算精神出轨，然后就释然了，他他妈才是脑子被强奸的那个。

“嘿，莱茵你洗完了吗，我告诉你你绝对不相信昨晚我听见了什么，岛田，年纪大的那个，昨晚在和人上床！你猜和他上床的是谁！？另一个岛田！”卢西奥一边把吃的放在桌子上一边对浴室说。“这其实没什么大不了的，孩子，你忘了他们知道我们在一起时有多惊讶了吗，我都可以当你爷爷了。”莱因哈特一边擦着头一边从浴室出来了.“嘿，别那么说，莱茵，你知道我不喜欢。”国际DJ双手抱臂看向自己年长的恋人。

“抱歉，我不该这么说的。”莱因哈特吻上卢西奥的唇，安抚着被自己惹恼的年轻恋人，他舔舐着卢西奥的嘴唇，年轻人的嘴唇有些厚，在他的亲吻下略微的红着，看起来水润诱人，他将舌头深入卢西奥的口腔，舔过年轻人的上颚，勾动着卢西奥的舌头，随后他把气息不稳的卢西奥放开了。

“不先吃饭了吗？”卢西奥一边环住莱因哈特的脖子一边问。“饭可以等，但你不行。”莱因哈特将手从卢西奥衣服的下摆伸入，摸上年轻人光滑的脊背，又将手盖上年轻人挺立的乳尖，毫不意外的使卢西奥发出了呻吟。

“所以你还没告诉我你为什么会在麦克雷的房间。”莱因哈特一边脱着卢西奥的衣服一边问他。年轻人摊了摊手，“你不知道你去出任务之后狂鼠在晚上叫的有多大声，别否认，我知道你听见过，我觉得他在挑衅我。”莱因哈特将自己的衣服也一并脱下，“所以你觉得住在岛田旁边会比较好？”卢西奥吻上莱因哈特的嘴，含含糊糊的说，“嗯可谁知道没什么区别。他们都在强奸我的脑子。”

莱因哈特从喉间发出了低沉的笑声，笑的卢西奥心头颤了颤，莱因哈特把手伸进了卢西奥的裤子，那双宽厚的手摸上了他挺翘的屁股，在上面随意揉捏着，然后他将卢西奥的裤子整个扯了下来，伸手环住了年轻人已经有些勃起的阴茎，带了点技巧的揉搓起来。

卢西奥呻吟出声，再一次将自己的唇献了上去，“快点，莱茵”他含含糊糊的说，“我都等了好久啦。”莱因哈特低下头舔了舔卢西奥的脖子，然后向下游走，随后他含住了年轻人的乳头，他用舌头碾过，随即用牙齿轻轻的咬了咬，而卢西奥向下压着他的头，仿佛在催促他一样。

“耐心点，年轻人。”莱因哈特说着拍了拍那个如同被巧克力牛奶包裹着的屁股，他低下头，将卢西奥的阴茎含进嘴里，“操”卢西奥小声叫了一句，他软下身子，享受莱因哈特的服务，老绅士不知从哪拿出了润滑液，他倒在手上，往卢西奥的后方探去。

“你真紧，巧克力甜心”莱因哈特在床上时总不吝啬对他小爱人的夸奖，以及那些甜腻的情话，“嗯..莱茵，别那么说”卢西奥微红了脸，他事实上乐意听见莱因哈特的爱语。莱因哈特笑了笑，没有揭穿他的心思，又挤进了一根手指。

“嗯.......莱茵，快点，你不知道狂鼠他们他妈搞得有多大声，我等你好久了”莱因哈特听见这句话，附身咬了咬年轻人的唇畔，“狂鼠？是什么让你在我的床上提别人的名字，年轻人？”卢西奥被那句低沉的“年轻人”激的抖了抖，然后猛地发现莱因哈特加快了动作。

卢西奥发誓他只是抱怨狂鼠叫的太大声，而不是莱因哈特的性爱太无聊，他一点也想不通事情怎么会便成这样子。

他被莱因哈特抱在怀里，屁眼里含着大块头的一半阴茎，身体还在不受控制的往下坠。“操.......莱茵！换个姿势，你太大了，这样不行的”卢西奥有些呜咽的抓住了莱因哈特的手，而莱茵哈特则亲了亲他的眼角，“没关系的，你承受的住”，随后他强硬的抓住卢西奥的手，年轻人的身子不受控的往下坠，直到完全坐在他的腿上。

卢西奥很难描述那是什么感觉，身体好像从内部被剖开，他喊着拒绝的话语，却抵抗不了莱因哈特那根大过头的阴茎顶入他的肠道。直到他坐在了年长者的大腿上，他还在打着颤。

“你真棒，亲爱的”莱因哈特低沉的嗓音在卢西奥头顶炸开来，随即他的臀部被莱因哈特握住，向上抬起，又任由他落下，大开大合的操弄着他。而卢西奥甚至没有反抗的余地，他全身都缩在莱因哈特的怀里，双手无力的搭在那双作乱的大手上，他毫不意外发现自己叫出声了。

“停、停下！莱茵.......这太过了”卢西奥呜咽着，而莱因哈特也只是亲了亲他的头顶，继续我行我素着。卢西奥承受着这从未有过的激烈操干，他想摸一摸自己的阴茎，但在中途就被莱因哈特拦了下来，“别摸自己，靠我射出来”莱因哈特说完这句话后又加大了操干的力度，他引着卢西奥的手来到了年轻人的乳尖上，带着强迫性质的将卢西奥的手按了上去，“摸摸自己，做个乖孩子”。

卢西奥仿佛被蛊惑了一般，不去管那渴望着抚摸的阴茎，专心致志的揉捏起了自己的乳头，然后他带着哭腔的呻吟出了声，这一切都太超过了。莱因哈特那样打开大合的操着他，而他甚至不能手淫，被掌控的快感侵袭了他的脑子，他感觉就要高潮了。

“要到了？”莱因哈特问了问年轻人，不过卢西奥看起来给不出任何话语上的反应，他只是揉着自己的乳头，加大了呻吟。莱因哈特深深的操向了年轻人的敏感点，就算是卢西奥喊着停下也继续自己的动作，很快，年轻人的大腿绷紧了，阴茎颤动，迎来了第一个高潮。

很难说被操射是什么感觉，但卢西奥只感觉身体的一部分都被射出去了，刚射完不论是阴茎还是肠道都十分的敏感，他想要好好的休息一会儿，但他随即惊恐的发现，莱因哈特似乎没有任何中场休息的意思。

“等、等等！莱茵，停下，我他妈硬不起来了！”卢西奥尝试制止身后人的动作，但莱因哈特一个字都没说，反而更加用力的操向了卢西奥的敏感点。

这太过于刺激了，卢西奥还在不应期，他的阴茎无法勃起，但身体内剧烈快感在疯狂寻找着发泄口，他哭泣出声，猛地发现自己的小腹涌现出一股酸软的感觉，如果莱因哈特继续这样操下去，他不敢保证会发生什么。

“莱茵！停、停下，我想、我、去厕所！”卢西奥哭泣出声，而莱茵哈特亲了亲他的唇，安慰道，“没关系的，卢西奥，这只有我，尿出来，嗯？”随即他的手抚上了卢西奥被冷落依旧的阴茎，年轻人发出了一声长长 呻吟，而莱因哈特变本加厉，甚至按了按卢西奥的小腹。

卢西奥克制不住自己了，他的大腿打着颤，脚尖绷紧，那些淡黄色的液体顺着他的阴茎留下，莱茵哈特一边为他手淫一边操着他，这一切都令人羞耻，随后在卢西奥的哭泣中，莱因哈特深深的射了进去。

卢西奥被轻柔的抱进了浴室，他低着头，不想看向莱因哈特的脸，而莱因哈特则抬起他的头，与他交换了一个漫长的亲吻。

清理结束后，，卢西奥困倦的躺在床上，莱因哈特把他搂进怀里，卢西奥迷迷茫茫见听见老绅士在他耳边说，“我觉得我们这样多做几次狂鼠就会申请换房间，你就可以睡个好觉了。”


End file.
